


Black Dog

by f0rtytw0



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 00:10:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/628074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rtytw0/pseuds/f0rtytw0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough week you head out to the bar and bring an attractive and mysterious guy home for the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed there was a severe lack of Dean/Reader fic, and decided to remedy that situation. This is the first time I've ever written smut, and is still mostly a work in progress. Additionally, this work has not been beta'd, and may be updated for grammar and minor continuity issues.  
> The chapters are going to be pretty short, but will be posted regularly as most of the work is completed.  
> The title was taken from the Led Zeppelin song of the same name.

It’s been a shitty week. Your boss has been up your ass at work, bills are due, and there’s a string of suspicious murders nearby making you extremely uneasy. All told, you figure you deserve to head down to the bar tonight.

The place is pretty much a dive; but it is right around the corner from your apartment, the bartender is heavy handed and knows your order, and you can usually avoid the creepy-types that hit on you when you try the bars downtown. The old-school jukebox that cranks out classic rock in the corner is just an added bonus.

There’s no reason to get dressed up for the night, so you just slip on your go-to pair of jeans that have been worn soft, but still hug your curves in all the right places, a tank-top, and a comfortable button up over that. After a quick assessment in the mirror, you let your hair down and run your fingers through it a few times. It’s soft, and still smells like your shampoo from your shower this morning. You grab your keys, phone, and wallet, and tug on a pair of heels on your way out the door.

***

The mood at the bar is positive. You sit near the end so you can talk with Jim when he’s not making drinks, and keep an eye on what’s going on in the rest of the place. You’re two drinks in and Jim is telling you about how he had to have old Bobby Baker tossed out last night for drunk and disorderly (he tried to piss in a beer glass) when you see a couple of guys walk in. One is about the size of a moose, you’re surprised he didn’t have to duck to get in the door, and the other one… well he’s probably that guy your mother warned you about.


	2. Chapter 2

You watch them walk up to the bar; taking in everything you can about the shorter man. It looks like he’s wearing about three shirts and a leather jacket to boot, he’s got a smattering of freckles over his nose and cheeks… and those cheekbones. Holy shit. This guy is either an angel or he was sent straight from hell to imbue filthy thoughts in the mind of every woman (or man) that looks at him. They place their order – you watch Jim pop the tops off of a couple of cheap beers – and head over to table near the back of the bar.

***

After watching the pair for a while and drinking in every detail about this new mystery man as you can, you decide to get up and test the waters a little bit. You slide past their table on your way to the jukebox, push a few quarters into the machine, and pick out a couple of choice songs. You hazard a glance back to Mystery Man’s table while you’re doing this, and notice his eyes roaming all over you. You smirk as you make your way back to your spot at the bar, and sit down to finish your drink.

A few minutes later and Mystery Man is standing next to you at the bar, and Jim is coming over to take his order. “Another round,” he says, then turning to you, “and whatever the lady wants, too.”

To say his smile is radiant would be an understatement. You notice the soft, moss green color of his eyes and the somewhat jaunty and confident way he carries himself even more acutely now that he’s up close. “Dean,” he states as he reaches out to shake your hand, “pleasure to meet you.” You hear Jim chuckle over by the cooler. He comes back and hands the beers to Dean. “Just a sec, sweetheart,” he assures you and goes to take one of the beers to his friend.

He takes the seat next to you when he returns, eyes sparkling as you introduce yourself to him. He says he and his friend, his brother you find out, are just rolling through town and thought this looked like a good place to stop. You continue to make small talk for another ten minutes or so before the songs you chose start playing from the juke box. “Feel Like Making Love” by Bad Company comes on and you quirk an eyebrow at him. He chuckles, stands, and goes back over to his brother. He says something that looks like he might be threatening the taller man before handing over a set of car keys before he returns.

“My place, then,” you say as he saunters back over to you.


	3. Chapter 3

You both finally make it back to your apartment, and after fumbling with the keys and some sloppy kisses at the door, you make it inside. You kick off your heels once you’re in, and drop your keys, wallet and phone nearby, and drag him to the bedroom.

He doesn’t waste any time pushing you down on the bed and crawling on top of you. His lips press against yours again, the kiss is hot and heavy. His calloused fingers move deftly down your shirt, undoing buttons on their way and you push his heavy jacket off, his shirt going with it. He’s left in a plain gray tshirt, and you can better appreciate what great shape he’s in. You run your hands up his arms, his shoulders, down his back, and finally slip them underneath the shirt. You scratch your nails against the sensitive skin above the waistband of his jeans, eliciting a small groan. You’ll have to remember that. You start pulling his shirt off, and he breaks the kiss long enough for you to pull it over his head and throw it off to the side somewhere, your own shirt following after a moment.

He pulls you onto his lap as his hands reach behind you and remove your bra. You can feel his growing erection straining against his jeans and pushing against you. His mouth leaves yours and goes to work sucking dark bruises onto your breasts; you take the opportunity to start grinding your hips into his, reaching around and dragging your nails down his back.

You reach between your now sweat slicked bodies and release the button and zipper on his jeans, his hot, thick cock pressing against only his underwear now. He sighs as the pressure is released and draws in a sharp breath when you reach down and palm his throbbing cock. Trying to keep up, he unbuttons your jeans and helps you wriggle out of them, then stands up and finishes pulling his own jeans and underwear down.


	4. Chapter 4

You’ve got just a moment to take in his full, naked form as he fumbles around with his jeans, pulling a condom out of one of his pockets. He’s got scars blemishing the rough, tan skin stretched over his rippling muscles. There’s a tattoo on the left side of his chest, some symbol that looks vaguely familiar, but you don’t dwell on it. His cock is heavy and hanging between two perfectly sculpted legs, bobbing gently as he moves.

Your admiration is interrupted when he moves back to you, pushing you carefully down on the bed again, pulling your legs apart and dipping his head down between them. Your breath catches as his mouth (god, he has a hot mouth) presses against you, though your underwear prevent full contact. He teases you, alternately mouthing over your clit, and sucking soft bruises on the inside of your thighs; his stubble rubbing all over the entire time, tickling and scratching in all the right places, until he draws up a little and drags your underwear down with his teeth.

He continues working the heat and wetness between your legs, his tongue flicking and swirling right where it needs to. You can feel your orgasm building, the feeling growing stronger with every lap of his tongue. You knot your fingers into his hair and push him closer, tighter against yourself. He reaches up, sliding a rough finger in, pushing gently at first, then adding another and hooking them deep inside of you. He’s nibbling at your thighs again, pumping his fingers in and out, in and out, faster now; your breath is coming in ragged gasps and his name slips out of your lips as he send you over the edge.


	5. Chapter 5

He moves back to your neck, kissing up to your ears, whispering nothing and everything to you as you come down from your high. After just a few moments you’re returning the favor, sucking on and kissing his neck, ravaging his collarbone. Your hands are discovering every part of his body, and his hips buck forward just a little bit as your rub your thumbs over his nipples on their way down. You finally reach his hard, heavy cock and stroke up and down a few times, spreading a bead of precum over the head with your thumb. He throws his head back and moans as your hand tightens around him, pulling long, slow strokes; after a few, his moans turn into growls, hungry, needing noises coming from deep within his chest.

He slides away for a moment, ripping open the little foil package and you reach over and take it from him, gently sliding it down his dick, stroking a little as you do so. When it’s all the way on, you move your hand down and cup his balls, giving a gentle squeeze that tears yet another moan from his kissed-red lips.

Then suddenly he’s on top of you, pinning your hands down, crashing your lips together. You meet his pace; let his tongue in to explore your mouth, and move yours in his, tasting yourself and undertones of the cheap beer he was drinking at the bar. His breathing is heavy, the head of his dick teasing your entrance as his hips tilt towards and away from you.

“Dean… Dean please…” you sound a lot more wrecked than you expected to, but nothing else matters right now, you need him in you.

“You want it?” His voice is low, gravely sounding as he continues teasing you.


	6. Chapter 6

“Yes, Dean, please. Fuck me, please. Dean…” You’re begging now. He made you beg, that son of a bitch. You do your best to spread your legs open more, inviting him in. You want it so bad.

And then he’s pushing in, finally, he’s inside of you. He goes slowly at first, painfully slow as he works himself in, and you’re almost glad for it because he’s big, not huge, but definitely in the above average category. He slides himself in and out, still pressing your wrists against the bed above your head, his mouth moving down and making contact with your nipple. You moan as he starts sucking, swirling his tongue over the sensitive skin and increasing his pace. The headboard starts knocking on the wall, and the air is heavy with the scent and the sound of both of you.

He keeps his rhythm steady, getting you close but not quite there. He’s driving you insane until he releases your wrists, and manhandles you over to the edge of the bed. He crosses your ankles and moves your legs to rest on his right shoulder and he’s pounding in you again, getting so much deeper now. It’s not long before you’re muttering inconsistent words and syllables, breathing his name, not even trying to hold back. He can tell you’re close, and he slows his pace, long, gentle strokes until your breathing slows, but still comes in ragged gasps.

“Dean,” your voice is barely a whisper as you look up at him, his green eyes all blown out with lust, but focusing on yours. “Dean please…” A slow smile curls onto his lips. A smirk. He thinks this is funny, the smug bastard.


	7. Chapter 7

You kick your legs off of his shoulder, pulling out of the grip he had on your ankles. His penis slides out of you as you move around, kneeling on the bed and pulling him down on top of you, rolling him over onto his back, and climbing on top of him, both of your limbs all over the place. One of you must have bumped the radio on your nightstand because AC/DC’s “You Shook Me All Night Long” is suddenly ringing through the room. You both laugh at it, but decide to leave it on. ‘It’s certainly not wrong…’ you think as you push yourself onto him, still looking into his eyes and dragging your nails down his chest. His back arches as you start thrusting yourself up and down, riding his cock trying to regain that feeling you lost.

It doesn’t take long, you’re bouncing up and down on top of him and he’s got his hands, rough and warm, guiding you, and you’re sure there are going to be bruises there, too, tomorrow. Your breathing speeds up with his, his eyes now screwed shut, you’re both so close. The song changes to Scorpions’ “Rock You Like a Hurricane,” (seriously, do the guys at the radio station have a direct line to what’s going on in your bedroom?) and you both laugh again, your pace increasing more and more. You’re slamming down on him hard, and you can feel the damp softness of his hair rub against you every time. A few thrusts more and he’s holding you down, grinding into you as he loses himself, the added pressure sending you over the edge as well. 

“Fuck, DEAN, FUCK,” is all you can manage as you finally reach the peak you were working for, you’re both left panting, sweating, and sticky, and you lay against him, his softening dick slipping out of you as you do so.


	8. Chapter 8

You both lay there, catching your breath, enjoying the music, and he plants a small kiss on the top of your head.

You start to drift off, you’re so fucked-out, and he kisses your head again.

“Hey,” he mumbles, his voice back to normal, but still deep and gravely. You know you both need to get cleaned up so you roll over and let him get up. He walks over to the bathroom, flicks the light on, you hear the condom snap as he ties it off and throws it out. You hear the sink running, but you’re slipping back into sleep.

You’re brought back around when he comes out of the bathroom with a damp cloth, he wipes gently over your forehead, and in between your legs, and you mumble your thanks as he crawls into bed with you, pulling the covers out and sliding beneath them, and then gives you the opportunity to do the same. You didn’t really expect him to stay the night, he certainly didn’t seem the type when you guys were talking at the bar, but you don’t let it bother you now as you curl up against his warm presence, sighing contentedly. You fall asleep with his fingers carding gently through your hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay it was probably really dumb that I did this in chapters, but whatever.
> 
> I could possibly write another one of these and/or rewrite this one from a M/M perspective.  
> Any suggestions?


End file.
